The Seer
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Wesley finally figures out what Wolfram and Hart want with Cordelia and why. ::READ AUTHOR'S NOTE:: ::STORY DISCONTINUED::
1. Chapter 1

The Seer

The Seer Part I

Author: Donna Lynn

E-mail: dpierce99@hotmail.com

Status: Complete Chapter

Category: General

Spoilers/Rumors: BTVS "Angel" "When She Was Bad" Angel "To Shanshu in LA"

Season: Post Season I

Rating: PG

Content Warning: None

Summary: Wesley deciphers some of the text about one of Angel's connections to the "Powers That Be". What he deciphers is something about what is called "The Seer"

Author's Note: This story takes place after the 1st season finale, "To Shanshu in LA"

Pairing: Angel/Cordelia

Disclaimer: The characters of "Angel" do not belong to me. They belong to Joss-Whedon so **DO** **NOT** sue me! 

Part I

Angel woke up to find the apartment completely quiet, which was strange because normally he would at least here the television set going. He got up and walked out of Cordelia's bedroom, which she said he could use during the day. He walked into her kitchen to get some blood when he noticed Wesley sitting at her dining room table hovering over the Scroll. He sighed inwardly thinking how every time lately whenever he saw Wesley he had his face in the Scroll.

"Hello Wesley, " Angel said walking into the dining room, which startled Wesley.

Wesley jumped at Angel's voice and said, "Must you always sneak up on people like that?"

"Sorry…it's a habit to be quiet, " Angel said taking a seat across the table from Wesley.

Wesley sighed, "I came in about an hour ago. I got some more reference books for us to look over to decipher the text." "Wesley, why don't you give that scroll a rest. You've been looking at it ever since we got it back from Wolfram and Hart, " Angel said.

It'd been about a month since they found out about the prophecy involving Angel, and Wesley hadn't taken his nose out of the Scroll since. He never left Cordelia's apartment because the scroll stayed with Angel and Angel was still living with Cordelia, but basically her apartment became headquarters. 

"The other day I stumbled on a portion of the text that is fairly clear. I think I may be very close to deciphering it. It has something to do with…it's described as one of your connections to the "Powers That Be", which connection is what I'm trying to find out, " Wesley said.

"It might be about the Oracles, " Angel said lowly.

"Possible, " Wesley said quietly.

Angel looked around him to see if he could see Cordelia sleeping on the couch or something but she was no where to be seen. She had been there when Angel had gone to lye down. 

"Where's Cordelia?" Angel asked curiously.

Wesley looked up from the Scroll and said, "She wasn't here when I got here. I thought she went shopping or something. I didn't even know you were here.

Angel had a strange look on his face, which unsettled Wesley. "What?" Wesley asked. "She would have told me she was leaving, " Angel said.

"Maybe she didn't want to wake you, " Wesley said.

Angel knew he was probably right, but he had told Cordelia if she went anywhere to tell him or leave a note on the fridge. Angel looked toward the fridge and didn't see a note. Something else came to mind and he got up and went to the fridge and opened it up and saw a note taped to his blood supply.

__

Angel, 

I went out for some movies for tonight cause you know that Mr. Skin and Bones is going to be over messing with that Scroll so I figured why not watch some movies while he bores himself to death. I wrote the note cause when I came to tell you I couldn't wake you so don't go all protective okay. Be back in no time

Cordy

Angel couldn't help but smile at the note she had tape to his blood supply.

Part II 

Cordelia had been looking for over an hour and she hadn't found anything. She wanted to find something that all of them could watch without the other people or person criticizing the movie. Suddenly she came across something. The directors cut to "The Abyss". She grabbed it and turned to go to another isle and bumped into a man making her drop her tape. "Oh excuse me…" she trailed off once she saw who it was. Lindsey. 

"Hello Miss. Chase. How are you today?" he picking up her movie she had dropped.

Cordelia backed up until her back hit the video shelf. "I was having a pretty good day until I ran into lefty. Are they teaching you how to write with your left-hand cause I sure would hate for your nice demon lawyer hand writing to be out of touch, " she said confidently.

He smiled and stared at her a moment. Seeing if she had another witty comeback. Cordelia just stared back and said nothing. She knew he was trying to pump information out of her. She was just hoping he wouldn't resort to kidnapping to get it. So she figured she should just cut right to the chase.

"What do you want Lindsey?" she asked getting annoyed.

"Speaking of the reason I lost my arm. If he thinks we don't already know what that scroll says he's more naïve than I thought possible. Or otherwise we wouldn't have known about the night of the raising, " Lindsey said. 

"What did you raise in that box?" she asked knowing he wouldn't say. "Something old but something new at the same time, " he said smiling. 

"What ever it is he will stop it. You're not going to get away with it, " she said. 

This time he laughed, "I think he'll have more difficulty than you think."

"I don't think you know Angel very well, " she said crossing her arms. 

"You don't either compared to this, " he said. He looked down at her tape and said, "Oh, here…enjoy your movie. We'll be seeing you." He handed her the tape and began to walk away when she said, "Oh, I've been meaning to thank you for your sacrifice." 

"You're welcome I glad I did, " he said with a grin and walked out. 

Cordelia watched him leave with a confused look on his face then put the tape back on the shelf and left.

Part III

"Oh for heaven's sakes please!" Wesley yelled.

Angel looked up from the book he had been reading to see what had Wesley so flustered. Wesley had been trying for the last half-hour to decipher one word in the text about a connection to the "Powers That Be"

Next thing they heard was the door to the apartment opening and slamming shut. Angel and Wesley both look towards the door to see a very pissed off Cordelia Chase.

She looked at the two of them and took a deep breath and said, "Guess who I just ran into at the video store?"

"Who?" Wesley said curiously.

Cordelia looked from Wesley to Angel and said, "Lindsey."

Angel's eyes grew big for a second and he stood from his chair and said, "Lindsey, he didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, we literally bumped into each other at the video store, " she said.

Angel looked at her closely and said, "What did he say?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "I don't know what his deal was. He said that if we think that they don't know what the scroll already says then we're naïve. He said that's how they knew about the raising so hoping to catch him off guard I asked what they did raise. All he said was something new but something old at the same time."

"That's all he said?" Angel asked.

"Well, then I told him whatever it was you would stop it then he said you would have more difficulty than I thought. Then I told him he didn't know you very well, " she said.

Angel turned to Wesley as if to get some sort of support.

"What could he mean by something new but something old at the same time?" Wesley asked confused.

Angel leaned on the table and concentrated on thin air for a moment.

"Oh no…you have that look on your face. I don't like it when…" Cordelia trailed off suddenly when she gasped and fell to her knees grabbing her head.

Angel was instantly at her side grabbing her shoulders to steady her. Suddenly she screamed and jerked back and landed on her back on the floor. Angel quickly moved to kneel beside her. He lifted her head in his hand to keep her from injuring herself anymore. Wesley came back with the strongest painkillers they had and a pen and notebook paper they had put aside specifically for her visions. They had started keeping records of her visions ever since her accident with Vachor. She screamed again and her entire body tightened and she jerked.

"Something's wrong her visions never last this long!" Angel yelled over her screaming.

"Do you think they gave her the mark again?" Wesley yelled.

"Only Vachor can do that and he's dead, " Angel said.

Suddenly she went completely quiet and still. Angel looked down at her and she wasn't opening her eyes. 

"Cordelia, " Angel said sternly.

Her eyes shot open and she gasped for air and grabbed Angel's shoulders and pulled him down so she could hug him. Angel pulled her up into a sitting position and gently rocked her in his arms as she softly cried on him. Whispering soothing words to her to try and calm her.

"Shhh…Shhh. It's ok it's ok your safe Cordelia your safe, " Angel said gently petting her hair.

She pulled back from him and wiped her eyes and said, "Sorry it's just…I think I know what was risen in the box."

Angel looked from her to Wesley and Wesley also stared back.

Angel looked back at Cordelia and said, "What did you see?"

She closed her eyes for a moment, "This wasn't like the rest of the visions I get. This one is sort of just a warning I guess. I saw a woman…my height…pale…blond hair…blue eyes…she's…she's...Angel your fighting her."

Wesley had been watching Cordelia as she said it and looked over at Angel when she was done and saw a look of terror in Angel's face. 

"Angel?" Wesley questioned. Angel shook his head, "It can't be." "What is it Angel?" Wesley prompted. "Angel?" Cordelia said quietly.

"My sire…Darla, " Angel said slowly.

"Your sire! Angel you killed her four years ago how…" Wesley stopped when he realized that it must have been a resurrection of some kind.

Angel was completely quite and Cordelia stood from the floor and sat on the couch.

"So they did a resurrection thing like when that new gang of vampires tried to rise The Master in Sunnydale, " Cordelia said.

"Basically, but this was a completely different type of resurrection. From what I've read Darla was only four hundred when Angel killed her she would have just turned to dust instead of bones. This was a resurrection from Hell, " Wesley said handing her some pain pills.

Angel was still turned away from them. " Angel, " Cordelia said.

Angel turned and looked at her. 

"What…you have that look when you've figured something out and it's bad, " Cordelia said.

Angel looked at her a moment longer and said, "Why don't you go lie down and get rid of that headache I'll wake you if anything happens."

She nodded and got up and went into her bedroom. Wesley looked at Angel confused and when she was finally in her bedroom with the door closed Wesley turned to Angel. "You sent her away for a reason what is it?"

"Let's say Darla was what was risen in that box ok. Why would they bring her back?" Angel asked Wesley. 

Wesley shrugged his shoulders. 

"A distraction. You said you came across a reference involving one of my connections to the powers that be. They bring Darla back to make me focus my attention on her and not what I have to protect, " Angel said. 

"Angel you're not making much since, " Wesley said.

Angel leaned against the wall opposite of Wesley. "When I killed Darla she was in the process of trying to kill Buffy. If she still operates the way she did before I killed her she'll try to finish the job, " Angel said.

"You think she's going back to Sunnydale to kill Buffy. Angel she's not even a connection to the PTB, " Wesley asked surprised. 

"No…she won't go after Buffy…she'll go after Cordelia, " Angel said. Realization came across Wesley's face, "Of course, Wolfram and Hart were the ones who brought her back. With her being angry with you she would want to destroy someone valuable to you in your life right now, and at the same time destroy your main connection." Wesley said.

"Cordelia is my main connection to the "Powers That Be" besides the karaoke bar. Either way her life is in danger. If Darla doesn't get her then Wolfram and Hart will try, " Angel said seriously.

End of Chapter I

Please read and review. This entire chapter series has been re-posted. If you would like to know if you have already done a review please look in the review section and your name will be there thanking you for the review. 

Donna Lynn


	2. Chapter 2

The Seer Part II

Author: Donna Lynn

E-mail: dpierce99@hotmail.com

Status: Complete Chapter

Category: General

Spoilers/Rumors: "To Shanshu in LA"

Season: Post Season I

Rating: PG

Content Warning: None

Summary: Angel and Wesley discuss the possibilities that Cordelia's life may be in danger.

Author's Note: This story takes place after the 1st season finale, "To Shanshu in LA"

Pairing: Angel/Cordelia

Disclaimer: The characters of "Angel" do not belong to me. They belong to Joss-Whedon so **DO** **NOT** sue me!

Part I

Lindsey opened his office door to find Lyla sitting at his desk with a smile on her face.

"Well, how did it go?" she asked entwining her hands on her lap.

He sat his things down in a chair and put his hands in his pants pockets. "It went well, " he said.

"Good. Do you think she'll tell Angel?" she asked standing up to walk over next to him.

He smiled, "Oh yea. She'll run and tell him alright."

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Gave her clues. Knowing that she'll go back to Angel and tell him. He'll figure out that she's the only connection to the "Powers That Be" that he has. She's the most important thing in his life. He'll do anything to protect her, " he said with an evil smile on his face.

"You gave him clues to the plan. It's bad enough he has the scroll Lindsey. If he figures out…" she was cut off by his hands.

"I want him to know. I want him to realize he couldn't stop it even though he knew what was going to happen, " he said.

"You shouldn't toy with him Lindsey. He's unlike anyone we've ever encountered, demon or human, " she said with a serious look on her face.

Lindsey just smiled.

Part II

"Have you found anything else out?" Angel asked coming from Cordelia's room into her dining area.

Wesley watched Angel sit at the table and sighed, "Not much. But, I did decipher the word I've been having trouble with. It means 'Seer'."

Angel had a look of concentration on his face. Then it hit like a punch in the face. "So it is Cordelia, " he said lowly.

Wesley watched as Angel paced back and forth. "Alright this is how it goes. Wolfram and Hart want me weak. They already tried making me weak by killing the Oracles and trying to kill you and Cordelia. The only thing that doesn't fit is why Darla. Vochar was risen to rise Darla before the attempts on yours and Cordelia's life, " Angel said.

Wesley thought for a moment, "Maybe she was to distract you after we were gone. It would be perfect. All of your help and connections gone. You would have felt alone for the most part and with your sire back from the dead it would most certainly drive you insane."

"Now there still trying to go with that plan. You and Cordelia are still in danger, " Angel said.

"I don't think you have to worry about me Angel. I hate to say it but it sounds like it's just Cordelia they want, " Wesley said lowly.

Angel met Wesley's eyes for a moment. "That's not going to happen, " Angel stated simply.

Part III

"Do you think she's ready, " Lyla asked Lindsey.

"We'll see in due time, " Lindsey replied.

Lyla rolled her eyes. "You are so passive. She has to do her job Lindsey or this will blow back in our faces. Do you understand?" 

Lindsey turned and looked at Lyla and said, "She'll do her job Lyla. You don't have to worry about that. Once Angel sees her alive he'll panic. A that will leave us a window."

Lyla shook her head and left the room.

Lindsey continued to watch the sleeping Darla on couch.

Part IV

Cordelia woke to find her room completely dark and quiet. But she felt like someone was in the room with her. There was only one person who could do that. "Angel?" she asked quietly.

"Yea, " he said lowly.

"Just making sure that was you sitting in the corner, " she said.

"How are you feeling?" he asked getting up.

She sat up as he sat on the bed next to her. "It's taking longer for my pain to go away and the visions are more painful and powerful. It's like my tolerance is dropping or something. These things could turn me into an alcoholic, " she said drinking some water from her nightstand. 

"We need to talk, " Angel said playing with his hands.

Cordelia looked down at his hands and noticed his fidgeting. "What's wrong? What did you find out?" 

"I think I know why they brought Darla back, " he said looking at her briefly then back at his hands. "She's a distraction for me so Wolfram and Hart can get to you, " he said softly.

Cordelia sat up in the bed and thought a moment. "It would make since. The Oracles are gone and I'm your only actual connection to the PTB, " she said unbelievably calm.

"Darla is dangerous Cordelia. I don't know how they brought her back, but she will still be Darla and I know how she thinks. I don't know what they plan to do, but I promise I won't let anyone hurt you, " he said taking her hand in his. 

They sat holding each other's hand in silence. 

End of Chapter II

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

The Seer Part III

Author: Donna Lynn

E-mail: dpierce99@hotmail.com

Status: Complete Chapter 

Category: General

Spoilers/Rumors: "To Shanshu in LA"

Season: Post Season I

Rating: PG-13

Content Warning: None

Summary: Angel, Cordelia and Wesley figure out what Wolfram and Hart want with Cordelia. 

Author's Note: I don't know how long I'm going to make this story so just bare with me here.

Pairing: Angel/Cordelia

Disclaimer: The characters of "Angel" do not belong to me! So **DO NOT** sue me!

Part I

"Ok, so now we have to figure out what Wolfram and Harts plan is before they can put it into motion, " Cordelia said pacing in her living room.

"The information we have now indicates that they want Angel weak. Meaning they want to sever all his ties to anything. First, they killed the Oracles so he could have no guidance or counseling. Then Vochar tried to kill you with his mark. I believe I was an accident. I don't think he knew I would be in the building at that moment it would blow, " Wesley said.

"So what! They tried to kill you, " Cordelia yelled.

"It still doesn't' make since, " Angel said quietly.

"What?" Wesley said.

"Why go through all the trouble. They were going to raise Darla whether or not you and Cordelia were dead, " Angel said confused.

"Maybe they thought she would be a distraction against a larger plan, " Wesley said trying to figure out what Wolfram and Hart had up their sleeve.

"You don't seem to understand Wesley. Darla and I were the scurry of Europe for a hundred and fifty years. Let's say she succeeded in driving me insane or making me loose my soul. If you or Wolfram and Hart think she would stay loyal to them long you're both wrong, " Angel said.

"Oh my God, " Cordelia said lowly.

Angel and Wesley looked at her and said, "What?"

"I think Wesley's right. I think I'm part of some plant. Darla is a distraction, but not to kill me but to capture me, " she said quietly.

"Why?" Wesley said.

She turned to look at Angel and said, "I'm your Seer right. I see people in pain and agony and all that. I see what you are preventing and helping. Maybe they want to know for themselves. Maybe to try and prevent it or something."

"Yes, but…wouldn't they just kill you if they didn't want Angel to help these people?" Wesley said.

"I know what she's saying, " Angel said still looking at her and she still looking at him. "Wesley didn't you say there was something in the script about the 'Seer'?" Angel asked looking away from Cordelia to Wesley.

"Yes but, I haven't been able to decipher it yet, " Wesley said looking through the scroll.

"Concentrate on that section of the scroll and you'll probably find something out about what other purpose the 'Seer' serves, " Angel said quickly.

"You think we may find something?" Cordelia asked hopefully.

Angel looked at her. "I hope so."

Part II

Lindsey sat at his desk and watched Darla from across the room.

"What are you staring at my dear boy?" she asked seductively.

"You, " he said.

She moved from across the room slowly to his desk. Dragging her hand across all the furniture as she went past it. "Do you like what you see?" she asked leaning on his desk.

"Yes, " he said smiling.

She leaned to where their noises were practically touching. She took a deep breath smelling him. She smiled and let out a giggle. "I'm a vampire Lindsey…you couldn't handle it, " she said wryly. 

"You'd be surprised, " he said.

She crawled on top of his desk and dropped down into his lap and put her arms around his neck. "If the plan with Angel works out. You won't have a chance with me, " she said lowly.

"And why do you say that?" he asked trying to kiss her.

She laughed, "Angelus wouldn't permit it." Darla laughed out loud and stood from his lap and walked around the other side of his desk. "You silly mortal. Angelus and I killed together for over a hundred and fifty years. You have no idea what true evil is. But, I can guarantee when my boy comes back you'll know what true evil is. Then you'll regret bringing him forth again, " she said quietly. 

"We won't regret anything that works in our favor, " he said.

"Even when you're on the menu?" she asked.

"I wouldn't care, " he said calmly.

She turned her head and eyed him with her blue eyes. "You really wouldn't would you?" She walked up to him and put her hand to his chest and felt his beating heart. "Your heart beats like a human…but is there a soul in there?" she asked with wonder.

They just stared at each other is silence.

Part III

By now it was nightfall and Wesley was still looking at the scroll. Angel and Cordelia were in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner. Angel watched as Cordelia finished wiping off her counter. She turned in time to see him look away. "What?" she asked bewildered.

"Nothing…I was just thinking…what Wolfram and Hart really want with you, " he said with that puppy dogface he gets when he's worried about her.

She made a deep sigh and said, "Well, what ever it is I would say…it's not good."

"Eureka! I think I found something!" Wesley yelled from her living room.

She and Angel walked into the living room to find Wesley referencing something.

"What did you find?" Cordelia asked.

"Apparently, the Seer serves another purpose other than visions, " Wesley said looking at the scroll and the translation.

"What does it say?" Angel asked.

"The Seer holds the knowledge of the future of the vampire with a soul. The Seer is the only one who can see his future. The Seer can not survive without the vampire with a soul and the vampire with a soul can not survive with his Seer, " Wesley quoted from the scroll.

"I hold the knowledge of Angel's future?" she asked in awe.

Angel slapped the table and said, "That's why they want you!"

Realization came over Wesley's face. "Of course! She knows your future therefore…"

"…she can see it, " Angel finished for him.

"What you mean like a vision?" she asked trying to understand. 

"They want you because they want to see what my future is to be so they can alter it somehow, " Angel said understanding now.

"So Darla is a distraction for you to leave Cordelia alone for Wolfram and Hart to come after her, " Wesley said.

"I've never had a vision with Angel in it. I've never…" she trailed off.

Angel and Wesley looked at her to see what was wrong and why she stopped. "What?" Angel said.

"Nothing, " she said brightly.

"Cordelia, " Wesley said firmly.

She groaned out loud and turned her back to them. She didn't speak for a few minutes and neither did they. "This is so embarrassing, " she said almost laughing. She turned to face Angel and looked at him with a look of conflict. She took a deep breath and said, "I've…had dreams like when I'm asleep not visions…about you."

"What sort of dreams, " Angel said softly.

"Like, I don't know. I see things that I haven't seen of your life now…it's hard to explain. They weren't from your past because of the scenery, and they weren't from the time period of Sunnydale and here. It was either from your future or at some point none of us knew you…or I was just dreaming wacky dreams, " she tried to describe.

"Can you remember any of them in detail?" Wesley asked.

She thought for a moment. "OH! Yes, I do remember one. You were standing in the daylight and you…" she trailed off looking at him with a thoughtful look. "You looked happy. You were smiling like a giddy little schoolboy, " she said smiling herself. 

"You think you dreamed of when he becomes human?" Wesley asked.

"I don't know, but…" she trailed off again. Angel noticed she was doing that a lot all night.

"I think we should take precautions on your safety Cordelia, " Wesley said.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to be both of your shadows?" she said folding her arms.

"I think you should have Wesley or Gunn with you during the day if you go out, and me at night, " Angel said folding his arms over his chest.

"Ok, on one condition. Someone doesn't have to be here at all times. I've got Dennis here with me. He'll protect me while you guys are away. Agreed? " she said.

Angel and Wesley regarded each other and nodded, "Agreed." 

End of Chapter III


	4. Chapter 4

ANGEL_The Seer PartIV

The Seer Part IV

Author: Donna Lynn

E-mail: dpierce99@hotmail.com

Status: Incomplete Chapter

Category: General

Spoilers/Rumors: Anything up to "To Shanshu in LA"

Season: Post Season I

Rating: 

Content Warning:

Summary: Darla is finally let loose on LA, and Angel and Cordelia have a run in with her. 

Author's Note: At this point I have taken the story off Fanfiction.net and re-posted it. It just felt incomplete to me so I hope everyone likes it after this. Just on another note this is before Angel and Buffy's sf.

Pairing: Angel/Cordelia

Disclaimer: The characters of "Angel" do not belong to me. So **DO NOT** sue me!

Part I

"The senior partners are going to be impressed Lindsey, " Lyla said standing beside him. 

"Of course they should. Everything is going as planned. I'm sure by now Angel is looking around every corner to make sure Miss. Chase doesn't fall into a whole, " Lindsey said coming into his office. 

Darla turned from the window and said, "Hello Lindsey Lyla."

"Darla, " Lyla said grimly. 

"How are you feeling today Darla?" Lindsey said putting his briefcase in a chair. 

"Stop that, " Darla said bluntly. 

"What?" he asked confused. 

"Treating me like a child. I'm over four hundred years old Lindsey. I've seen more horrors than you'll ever experience. Done more horrors than you'll ever do. So do not treat me as if you have, " Darla said getting in his face. 

"Sorry, it won't happen again, " he said watching her walk around the room. 

"Why do you do that it's annoying, " Lyla said watching Darla walk around the room. 

Darla looked to Lyla with hooded eyes and said, "Because Lyla, I'm a vampire and vampires stalk there prey. They learn their surroundings. They listen to the sound of their next victims heartbeat and the sound of their breath." As she said this she began to walk closer to Lyla. 

Lyla took a deep breath as Darla circled her and when she stopped behind her she stood completely still. 

"It paralyzes the victim, but makes there blood boil and that my dear is when it taste the best. Unless you're drinking from the slayer, " Darla said into her ear. Then she was gone and on the other side of the room before Lyla could breath again. 

"Speaking of the slayer is the one that Angel killed me for still alive?" Darla asked. 

Lindsey cleared his throat, "Yes, but her residence is still in Sunnydale. But, Darla you know that until this plan with Angel is executed you can't leave the city."

Darla smiled and said, "Yes, but after…it's all game."

Part II

Cordelia sat on her couch swaying her knees back and forth watching Angel and Wesley look over the scroll. Angel noticed her fidgeting and looked at her and asked, "What?"

Continuing to sway her legs she said, "Well, as much as I appreciate the too of you looking to see if I die or live I am really bored out of my mind. I never did get a chance to rent that movie."

"What movie was that?" Angel asked. 

"The Abyss, " she said cheerfully. 

Angel stood from his chair and said, "You want to go get it don't you?"

She just smiled her girly grin and continued to swing her knees. 

"Alright lets go get the movie, " Angel said gathering his jacket. 

"Thank you!" Cordelia said springing up from the couch. 

"Are you sure it's safe Angel, " Wesley asked with concern. 

"Angel's with me nothings going to happen to me, " Cordelia said getting her jacket and purse. 

Angel looked at Wesley and gave him a reassuring look. "We'll be back in an hour or so. If you need us call Cordy's cell phone, " Angel said. 

"What kind of movie do you want Wesley?" Cordelia asked. 

Wesley smiled and said, "Oh I would love it if you would get Hamlet."

Cordelia looked at Wesley and Angel and said, "I'll get the comedy of Hamlet how does that sound."

"Braveheart, " Angel said offhandedly. 

"Ok let's go, " Cordelia said heading out the door.

"We'll be back, " Angel said heading after her. 

Wesley nodded and watched Angel and Cordelia leave the apartment. 

Part III

"So besides Hamlet and Braveheart what would you want to rent?" Cordelia asked walking to Angel's car. 

"Well, personally…" Angel stopped and turned around immediately. 

"Hello Angelus, " Darla said smiling. 

"Darla, " Angel said in disbelief. 

"This is Darla?" Cordelia asked coming to stand behind Angel. 

"It's been a little while hasn't Angelus. What has it been…four years? That's like baby steps to us isn't?" Darla said stepping closer. 

"A lot can happen in four years, " Angel said. 

"Yes it can, " Darla said her sweet voice dropping to replace with her stern voice. 

"What do you want?" Cordelia asked from behind Angel. 

Darla looked at Cordelia and smiled. "I can see why you like her Angelus. So young, fresh and her blood probably taste really good. Why don't you come out from behind him darling, " Darla said. 

"You're not going to touch her, " Angel said putting Cordelia completely behind him. 

"Hmm, so protective aren't we dear. Don't worry I don't want to hurt her and neither does Wolfram and Hart. They want her alive, " Darla said folding her arms in front of her. 

"Why, what do they want with me?" Cordelia said coming from behind Angel. 

"Brave little thing aren't we?" Darla asked stepping forward. 

"What do they want with me? Why were you brought back?" Cordelia asked. 

"Cordelia, " Angel said grabbing her arm and pulling her away from Darla. 

"Don't worry my dear. You'll find out in do time and Angelus…watch your back my dear boy. Things are about to get really bumpy from here on out, " Darla said. 

"I'm counting on it, " Angel said. 

"So am I. Don't think I forgot why you killed me four years ago Angelus. We spent over one hundred fifty years together Angelus then you threw it all away over a sixteen-year-old vampire slayer! I should have killed you when you got your soul back. Then the Master would have ruled, " Darla said angry.

"Things change, " Angel said. 

"Yes they do and you have proved that. Goodnight Angelus, " Darla said walking away. 

End of Chapter IV

Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

ANGEL_The Seer V

The Seer Part V

Author: Donna Lynn

E-mail: dpierce99@hotmail.com

Status: Complete Chapter

Category: General/Drama

Spoilers/Rumors: Anything up to "To Shanshu in LA"

Season: Post Season I

Rating: PG-13

Content Warning: This story contains mild language and violence. 

Summary: Wesley finally figures out what Wolfram and Hart want with Cordelia and why.

Author's Note: At this point I have taken the story off Fanfiction.net and re-posted it. It just felt incomplete to me so I hope everyone likes it after this. Just on another note this is before Angel and Buffy's sf. Plus I know I left the rating and content warning off on chapter IV and I apologize

Pairing: Angel/Cordelia

Disclaimer: The characters of "Angel" do not belong to me. So **DO NOT** sue me!

Part I

"That was Darla?" Cordelia asked following Angel into her apartment. 

Wesley looked up from the table and saw Angel and Cordelia quickly coming into the apartment. As they were coming in he vaguely heard Cordelia speaking. "What is it what's wrong?" Wesley asked as Angel went past him and into Cordelia's bedroom. 

"We just had a run in with 'Darla', " Cordelia said making quote signs with her fingers. 

"Darla my God are you alright?" Wesley asked quickly. 

"I'm fine she didn't touch either of us, " Cordelia said going into the kitchen. 

"Angel?" Wesley said walking to Cordelia's bedroom. Once to the doorway of her room he saw Angel going through Cordelia's weapon chest. Angel had given her the chest and bought the weapons for. He had been teaching her how to use the more sophisticated weapons. "Angel?" he repeated. 

Angel ignored him and continued going through the box. 

Wesley walked the rest of the way into the room and touched Angel on the shoulder hoping to get his attention. "Angel what are you doing?" 

Angel turned, "What ever it is they want with her they want her alive and that means she's more valuable to them than we thought. I'm not going to bullshit around while they take her out from under my nose."

Wesley stared at Angel while he stared back. 

"Angel, " Cordelia said softly from the doorway. 

Angel and Wesley looked her way and she and Angel made eye contact. They stared at each other having a silent communication. 

"I'm going to finish deciphering the text, " Wesley said exiting the room quickly. 

Angel and Cordelia never took their eyes off each other. "Tell me something Angel, " she said leaning against the door. "Do you think it was accident that we met here in LA?" 

He continued to stare at her, "I don't know what it means that we met, but I don't want to be responsible for anymore lives I care about. That's why I came here in the first place to get away from people I cared about. Every time I get close to someone for some reason I have to back off from them and hurt both of us in the process."

"I think it was fate and destiny that we met, " she said calmly. "Don't you find it strange that we were both sort the outcasts of the gang. You had to leave Buffy because you couldn't truly be together. Xander hated you had Buffy and he didn't and Giles hated you because…Angelus killed Jenny, " she said. 

"And you were an outcast because you were a self-centered bitch, " Angel said with a smile. 

"Exactly, " she said coming further into her room. 

Angel watched a moment more then said quietly, "You know what? Remember when all the cops in town were going to that sensitivity class and ended up being a bunch of softy's?" She nodded and then let him continue. "I remember touching the staff myself, and I remember what I said to you."

"What did you say?" she asked already knowing what he said. Those words after that moment played in her mind for months after. She knew that deep down Angel cared for her deeply and thought she was something important in his life. 

"Cordelia, do you realize how precious you are?" he said quietly.

"I know how precious I am to you, " she said softly. 

The atmosphere of the room had changed to a very tender one from Angel's anxiety. At that very moment they both realized that they played a big part in each other's lives. Since both had moved to LA things had been bringing them closer together. In Sunnydale they hardly even spoke to each other. Now, they care for each other more than there lives.

Part II

Lyla walked down the many halls of Wolfram and Hart to her boss's office. Once to his door she knocked and entered at his command. 

"Lyla, what can I do for you?" Holland asked standing from his chair. 

Lyla stopped in front of Holland's desk and folded her hands together. "Sir, I think someone should be observing Lindsay's activities as of this moment. He is becoming reckless with the plan, " she said calmly. 

Holland walked around to stand next to Lyla on the other side of his desk and said, "And how is he becoming reckless Lyla?"

"He is letting Angel know to much. He already let Darla go to him and say things she shouldn't have said. As I told Lindsay we should be careful with Angel sir. He is unlike anyone we've ever dealt with good or evil, " Lyla said becoming more agitated.

Holland thought a moment then spoke, "Lyla I do appreciate your concern, but I think I understand Lindsay's way of thinking. For now we'll let him play his little game with Angel. After all he cut his hand off."

"Well excuse me sir, but revenge is going to faul us up…big time, " With that Lyla walked out of the office. 

Part III

Wesley once again was posed over texts of the scroll trying to decipher more of it. "I have to find how you see Angel's future. They must be some sort of event that happens. In a vague reference earlier in the scroll of the Seer it says something about the Seer seeing the souled ones future."

"Why do you think that there's like something specific you have to do in order to see into his future?" Cordelia said eating some popcorn. 

Wesley looked up from the text, "Because, in the text it gives reference to someone else seeing his future and right now you are the only one who can through your dreams. If my theory is correct you could access any part of Angel's past or future if you had the right practice and patience."

"Cool, wait a minute that's not cool, " she said suddenly serious. 

"Why would you think that? You could see Angel's entire future Cordelia. You are another path for Angel, " Wesley said surprised by her action. 

"I don't want to know when Angel dies Wesley, " she said quietly.

Wesley understood at that moment. 

"I don't want to see something bad in his future and know that I can't change because it might affect the outcome of his life or others, " she said. 

"Perhaps that is why Wolfram and Hart want you so bad. I have deciphered a part that says Angel will fight in the Apocalypse, but it doesn't say which side he fights on. Therefore, Wolfram and Hart surely know for they had the scroll in their procession once."

"What I don't understand is why I have Angel's future in my head if I can't change it. What's the purpose?" she asked eating more popcorn. 

"Maybe you are a guide Cordelia. Perhaps you are there to help him when he strays from him path, " Wesley said softly. 

There was a silence amongst them when she suddenly screeched an annoying sound. "Hey! Do you think I could somehow access Angel's future about this? You know see if I can see what happens with Darla and everything."

"I don't think that would be such a good idea Cordelia. So far you've only seen Angel's future in you dreams, which is your sub-conscience. To conjure Angel's future with your conscience would be much more difficult and could drain you severely. Plus, you only see glimpses not steady pictures, " he said. 

"It sounded good at the time. You're right though I wouldn't even know how to start, " she said putting her feet up in the chair. 

"Perhaps you should lie down and rest it's late, " Wesley said. 

"I'll wait till Angel gets back before I go to bed, " she said. 

"Where did he go anyway?" Wesley asked. 

"To get his bloody mary's, " she said standing and going into the kitchen. 

"Very cute Cordelia, " Wesley said putting his attention back on the scroll. 

End of Part V

Please read and review 


	6. Chapter 6

**__**

NOT AN UPDATENOTIFICATION

3 1/2 years have gone by since I've updated this and it's NEVER going to be finished! One because the actually series went along the lines I was going to use for this story and I don't want to do a repeat. Two I started this story between season 1 and 2. Three…THEY TOOK CORDELIA OFF THE SHOW!! How stupid was that! I'll admit when I heard about the series and heard that Cordelia would be Angel's sidekick I was a bit astounded. On Buffy they may have spoke three lines to one another now they're going to do a series together? Anyway, I do not foresee this story being finished. It's too old to pick up the pieces and continue. Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed the story. I really appreciate them and they have not gone unnoticed.

Thanks, Donna Lynn


End file.
